


Attention

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing Kink, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will make Chapter 2 if this gets good reviews, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: "You sure you're bored or do you just want attention?" You smirked.Reno shifted around again to rest his chin on your belly, "Both.""Maybe you just need some loving?"Reno grinned and you leaned down to kiss his forehead. He grinned and pulled off of you for a moment only to climb into your lap to straddle you.You were pinned between him and the headboard and judging by the growing hardness pressing against your thigh, you weren't going any where soon.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but if it gets good recognition Ill make a part two ;)!!!

You were just chilling in bed reading a book on your phone.

It was awfully late at night and you were tired but there was no way you weren't going to bed without finishing the last chapter.

All of a sudden someone was jumping on your bed. A startled shriek escaped your throat until you saw it was just your boyfriend Reno.

"Really? You scared me you dick!" You huffed punching him in the shoulder.

You were expecting to hear a snicker or at least a smirk but Reno lifted his head and he honestly looked in pain.

"Reno? Are you okay?"

He groaned melodramatically and army crawled across the bed to lay his head on your lap.

"I'm so bored..." He moaned.

Yep. Classic Reno.

"Why are you bored?"

"I don't know! I can't exactly control when I'm bored or not." He spat.

The red head rolled around and rested his head on your lap. You knew what he wanted and slowly stroke his head. The red head purred and sighed.

"You sure you're bored or do you just want attention?" You smirked.

Reno shifted around again to rest his chin on your belly, "Both."

"Maybe you just need some loving?"

Reno grinned and you leaned down to kiss his forehead. He grinned and pulled off of you for a moment only to climb into your lap to straddle you.

You were pinned between him and the headboard and judging by the growing hardness pressing against your thigh, you weren't going any where soon.

"How about we do something? Simply out of boredom." He grinned.

You were blushing too hard to speak. Reno's smoldering gaze of his aquarmarine eyes was too much. The coil in your belly started tightening as his minty breath breathed against yours. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to yours.

It was more romantic than you expected from Reno, he usually was very rough with his kisses. After a make out session using only lips you dared to slip in your tongue.

Reno chuckled and pulled away for a second to smirk at you, "You were the one to slip in tongue? How daring."

His hands slid up your legs causing you to gasp against his lips. Reno harshly pressed his lips to yours again and a passionate make out began. Your tongues tangled but Reno won this round. You couldn't help it though from the way how he ground his hips against yours.

How soft and sweet his lips tasted.

He grabbed your hips roughly and kissed your neck.

"Be ready for a long night darling..."


End file.
